E Pluribus Unum , Out of Many One
by Orcagirl2001
Summary: A collection of short stories about the kids from Beyblade. Please R&R! ONE NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Dragon Tears

A/N: These are original fictional stories about my favorite characters from Beyblade. Please READ AND REVIEW! No flames. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade so don't sue me. Although I wish I owned Rei. Such a BISH!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Dragon Tears  
  
Takao Kinomiya. Across the world he is known as a champion of beyblading. Close companions often brand him cocky, arrogant, stubborn, and thickheaded, a born leader and a bottomless pit. Though countless view this boy carefree, within his heart lies an inner sorrow.  
  
Many years ago, when he was a young child, he lived in the same residence he dwells in today, however back then the setting was much different. His father worked alongside his grandfather in the Dojo, teaching people the art of kendo. Takao would wander around the wooden hallways playing with a special little toy his grandpa gave him the day he turned four. Grandpa had called it a beyblade and Takao loved toying around with it and trying to figure out how to make it spin across the floor. Once he had launched it he followed it around until it slowed down and stopped, then he would scream with delight and run across the yard and into the house to tell his mother the wonderful news.  
  
Takao's mother was a lovely woman, a tall black-eyed beauty with long dark hair and a gentle smile. Though she was kind by nature, she could be very stern and forceful. When Takao came running into the kitchen, screaming and tossing his top toy around, she immediately hushed him and told him to play in his room, where the mess usually remained. Takao did not understand that his mother didn't want her good house décor broken and whimpered, "Mommy, I wanted to show you my toy. Watch me, watch me!"  
  
His mother sighed, not able to bear her dear son's sniffling, put down the dish she was washing and came to his side. "All right, little Takao, show me your toy."  
  
Takao whirled around and jumped for joy, squealing in delight and showed his mother what he could do. He followed the little spinning top around saying, "Look, look! It's spinning! It's spinning!" Then he jumped over the couch in the middle of the room and bolted to his room and back, shouting all the way. His mother shook her head as she eyed the toy Grandpa had given him. It was not very big, quite tiny actually, with many parts to it. The edges were pointed with plastic spikes, so when it spun it made a soft growling sound, like some kind of animal lay beneath its outer shell. "Of all the things you could get a four year old he had to get something like this."  
  
Grandpa never had approved of the marriage between her and Takao's father. There had been much tension between the two families in the past and it had made things difficult, especially that now they lived in the same house. Although she did cook excellent meals, kept the house clean and well ordered, and dealt with her rampaging, overly energetic son everyday, the old man still eyed her with contempt. She often wondered if she was really appreciated at all in the household. Oftentimes she would wish for adventure out in the world like she had wanted before she had married, although she had no regrets of that. She sometimes wished she could disappear, but almost always put it out of her mind when she saw her charming little boy, and the sparkle in his eyes. However, if things got any worse, even Takao's tears wouldn't stop her.  
  
Nonchalantly she picked up the toy and said firmly, lifting him off his feet as he attempted to rush by her, "Okay, Takao, I think it's time for a nap now."  
  
"No nap!" Takao shrieked. "Tabetai! Tabetai!"  
  
"No, little pig, you are not eating now. You need to take a nap, before you break something."  
  
"Mommy, no-o-o nap," Takao yawned broadly and fell fast asleep in his mother's arms, snoring. She smiled sweetly at her little boy, kissed his forehead and placed him gently on his bed. Takao grumbled slightly then snuggled into the blankets and fell deeper into dreamland. The dark-eyed beauty left her son to sleep and went back into the kitchen, leaving the toy on his dresser.  
  
About a year after these happenings, Takao was now going to school. On his first day he had met many children with beyblades just like his, only they were all different kinds. The children laughed together as they set their twirling top toys spinning and running into other toys hanging about the play area, and each other. Takao was so excited to join in the action and play alongside the boys who loved their toys as much as he did. The other children had named their toys after their favorite superheroes, animals, and cartoon characters, but Takao did not have a name for his beyblade. When he arrived back home he immediately went to his Grandpa for help.  
  
"What can I do for you, little dude?" Grandpa asked while putting away his kendo stick for the day.  
  
"Grandpa, all the other kids at school have names for their beyblades. They named them after superheroes and cool things like that, but I don't have a name for mine. Can you help me?"  
  
"Awe shucks, I thought you was going to ask me about a math problem or something, maybe even a question about the birds and the bees."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, never mind what I just said. I forget you're only five. Heheheh! But, I do think I have a solution for you, little dude. Mosey on over here and I'll tell you a story." Grandpa sat down before an old sword, set upon a wooden banister toward the back of the Dojo, standing as a tribute to the merit of their family's history. The old steel sword had broken down to a dull bluish-gray and the edges were chipped and shattered from the centuries of time that had past since it's forging. Takao sat down next to his grandfather and listened quietly as he told the story of the family sword.  
  
"This ancient sword was made for your great-great-great-great...well, your ancestor, Tomoko Kinomyia. He used it to fight against bad people and their bad ideas. Because your ancestor was so noble, he was rewarded by receiving upon the hilt of his sword, the heart and spirit of an ancient beast named Dragoon. And down to this day, as each generation possessed this sword, the power of the Dragoon was given to the one most worthy. So in a way, Dragoon is the hero of our family."  
  
Takao stared at the Dragon Heart Sword amazed and decided on that day to name his beyblade after the ancient spirit passed down through his family: Dragoon. Little did Takao know, that this tiny toy would soon be the only joy he would ever know, for the rest of his life.  
  
Weeks later, a tragedy occurred. It happened on the night of the full moon during the late summer months when the rain came in the dark, and with it thick mist covered the night. Earlier, Takao had overheard his mother and Grandpa talking in a very harsh way. He did not understand what they were saying but hoped that they would stop. He could hear her crying, grandpa shouting, a glass breaking and his father trying to stop it all. Takao covered his ears and wished for it to end. He held onto his precious Dragoon beyblade and wished on the magical beast that everything would be okay. Soon he would realize that his prayers had been futile.  
  
In the middle of the nighttime, when the land was still and silent, Takao suddenly was roused by a strange noise coming from outside. Afraid to see what it was, he covered his head with a blanket and curled into a ball, wishing for the monsters to go away. There was a flash of light, and a roar of thunder that shook every floorboard in the house. Takao, frightened beyond his wits, ran out of bed and into his parent's bedroom. There he found his father lying flat on the floor, sobbing, and his mother gone.  
  
He rushed to his father's side and whimpered, "Otosan, where is she? Where is Mommy? Where is she Otosan? What's going on? I'm scared!"  
  
His father did not respond. Terrified of the crashing thunder, Takao ran across the house, searching for his mother, screaming out for her in the darkness. The boy tripped and fell off the stairs leading to the outside and into a puddle still being filled by the pouring rain. Soaking wet, with the ominous black thunderclouds looming overhead, Takao screamed as pink and white lightning flashed about and thunder roared in his ears. He ran back under the eaves and kept screaming for his mother, running across the wooden floor until he came to the front yard. There he saw her, dressed in traveling clothes, drenched to the bone, and carrying a bag. Her hair clung to her face like shadows, and her eyes were low and dull.  
  
"Mommy?" Takao whispered as she stood in the sheets of rain coming down from the sky. She did not breath a word, didn't even look at his shivering form, only stared into space, her eyes dull and distant and so dark. Takao cried out for his mother, but dare not go into the rain. The lightning flashed and the sky opened up even further, dumping buckets of water toward the earth. Takao wept as the gray mist came and obscured his mother from view. The boy cried out desperately for her to come back. He cried for her, wept tears of terrified sadness, then he was alone, alone with the monstrous storm roaring overhead.  
  
Takao, wet with tears and rain, ran out into the mist, franticly searching for his mother despite the danger, for she was most dear to him. He ran out of the front gate and down the muddy street, tripping several times on his oversized pajama pants, wet dirt sticking to his skin. Suddenly a bolt of lightning cracked just above his head, missing him by inches, and hitting a tree nearby. The tree rocked and tilted down toward him. Takao screamed in terror but something stopped the danger before it came upon him. Takao peeked through his fingers and saw an eerie blue light lurking in the mist, placing the tree down on the ground beside him, then as quick as he saw it, disappeared around the corner. Takao followed the light until it stopped in the middle of a clearing where a new shopping center was going to be built. The light came into view as the rain started to let up. Takao let out a surprised gasped as he saw the form of a dragon, hovering over him, looking down at him mournfully. "Dragoon!" The great dragon sighed a heartbreaking moan, and turned his head away, a tear falling down its face. Takao did not understand why the hero of his family was so sad. The boy came up to the glowing beast and said, "Dragoon, where is my mommy?"  
  
The blue dragon sighed and looked up into the black clouds. His ancient voice spoke in a low and tragic tone, "Your mother...is gone..."  
  
Takao shook his head forcefully and screamed, "No! No! NOOOOOO!" A crack of thunder silenced him and he crouched down in the mud crying harder than he ever had before. Dragoon hovered over him and said gently, "Takao, I know you are young and very sad, but please listen to me." Takao looked up at the beautiful creature sadly. "I will always be watching you, I will always be with you. No harm will ever come to you if you believe in me. Remember, that...Takao." Dragoon faded into a blue mist and led the sad boy home where his father and grandfather found him and comforted him. Neither of them knew where his mother had gone or why she had, but decided not to ever mention it to the boy once he had recovered.  
  
After these events, Takao was never quite the same. Though he remained chipper and high-strung in his teenage years, within his heart he longed to know what had happened the night of the storm, when his mother disappeared. He released every ounce of his rage and sorrow each time he launched his beyblade and in each and every battle he fought. Then, the year he turned thirteen, a gift was bestowed upon him: the power of Dragoon. It was placed within the heart of his beyblade, so that wherever he went and whatever he encountered, the spirit of the ancient dragon was always with him, protecting him in times of danger and comforting him in times of distress. Still, there was one thing even the great Dragoon could not do...  
  
...Dry his tears. 


	2. When Bright Eyes Turn Blue

When Bright Eyes Turn Blue  
  
"We're moving."  
  
Those words had sent shocked chills down Max's spine. He had lived in the same house, the same room and the same old routine for as long as he could remember, but now all of that was going to change...and that wasn't the half of it.  
  
It was a cheery spring in sunny California before it all happened. Max Tate and his family were planning on going on a trip to the northern beaches, after school was out, for two weeks, to visit relatives. First, on the agenda, was spring-cleaning. Max's lovely mother, Judy, was busy ordering everyone around the house to sweep this, dust that and throw away all the junk lying around, which was mostly belonging to his packrat dad, who protectively insisted they keep some of it.  
  
Max, on the other hand, was happy to be working alongside his two wonderful parents, who seemed more opposite than most couples, but he never really cared. As long as they were all together, he was most happy, then again he was happy all of the time.  
  
When lunchtime came around Max's dad cooked up a stack of hotdogs in warm buns drenched in mustard and relish. His mom brought him a Capri Sun while she sipped lemonade and his dad chugged on Pepsi. They all sat on the picnic table out on the back porch, ate, and talked and laughed for the rest of the afternoon. It had been a perfect day and Max couldn't have been happier. But soon all of that was about to change.  
  
A few weeks later, things started getting sour around the Tate house. The vacation date was fast approaching and things weren't quite organized around work, school, and other things. It just didn't seem to be working out for them. Max had been so eager to go to the north beaches and learn to surf with his cousins Andrew, Jake and Ashton, and his Uncle Manny. Yet, at the rate things were going, it looked like he would probably have to wait until summer. This cheered him up somewhat, since summer was four months long, instead of a two-week spring break. More time to have more fun! But in the summer, things were anything but fun.  
  
It started when his mom and dad began bickering at the dinner table about normal things, like household maintenance and car troubles. Then it grew worse. They argued about their jobs and the income each got and things of that nature. Finally, on a warm summer night in July, Max understood what he teachers really meant by "the Big Bang." He was sitting in his room, idly tweaking his beyblade and practicing his defensive strategies, when a noisy ruckus started downstairs between his parents. Max listened in horror as the two of them spat vicious insults and curses to one another, claiming rights on the house and on him, and blaming each other for wrongs in the past. Max shuddered as he heard a pot shatter, which created more of a heated battle. The blonde pre-teen leaned against the door of his room and slid to the floor, eyes filled with tears, choking on a large lump in his throat.  
  
"Why? Why are they doing this? What could be so wrong that they would fight? I don't understand. We were all so happy not too long ago. I know I shouldn't pry, but I have to know why this is happening!" With much sorrow and contempt Max rushed out of his room, to the stem of the stairs but before he could burst into the kitchen and shout for them to stop, his mother drowned the house saying, "I want a divorce!"  
  
Max froze, unsure if what he heard was right. The lump grew every second the words echoed in his head, choking him. His soul melted into tears and he fell to the floor weeping bitterly. Max blamed himself for what was happening, for he knew his parents loved each other very much. They had dealt with problems like this before, before he was born that is. Ever since had had come into the world it was a war between his parents about who would hold him, take care of him, pay for his schooling, for he was an only child. It was his fault that his parents were breaking up, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
After the fight had ended, the sorrow never dissipated from his heart. A thick gloom had descended upon the Tate house. No one spoke to each other. No longer did they share a meal together at the table. There was no laughing, no singing, and no happiness, only sorrow.  
  
It took two weeks for the divorce to follow through and Max's mom disappeared, for the judge decreed the rights for Max's father to care for him, for his mother had started the fights in the first place. She had always been a stubborn woman, always demanding her way and no one else's and that is what led the Tate family to its demise.  
  
Months later, Mr. Tate got a call from the Chairman of the BBA, and close friend, Mr. Dickinson, being informed of a job opening in the far-off country of Japan. Seeing no reason to stick around in America any longer, Max's dad hung up the phone and uttered those dreadful words, "We're moving."  
  
Max sighed and went to his room; a few empty boxes in hand. He slammed the door shut and locked it, threw himself on his bed and sobbed. In less than a year, Max's world had tumbled down into a hole so deep that it could never be retrieved; no matter how hard he tried. He shouted into his pillow, "Why, why, why is this happening to me? WHY!" No one answered. Max picked his head up and looked into his mirror at what he had become. The sparkle had faded from his eyes. The gleaming happiness had vanished, leaving gloom in its wake. His eyes were no longer bright like they once were...  
  
...They were blue. 


	3. Tiger Tracks

Tiger Tracks  
  
What is a name? A name is something people call you, a title relating to your personality, your soul. A name is something you will always have wherever you go, whatever you do and whomever you see. What if there was a boy who had no name, who had no title and no purpose, whose only hope was to follow in the footsteps of another. And what if that other wasn't even human. This is a story about that boy, the one he followed, and the journey he undertook to find a name.  
  
The Chinese boy was only six years old when he lost his memory. On a chilly day, during the last week of winter, he had been climbing up the snow-covered hills with his friends. They had begun a daring war and it was his turn. The oldest of the children, Wu Tan, had dared him to climb to the very top of the hill, to the old tree and steal an egg from the eagle nest high in the branches. The elders had told the children of the village many times to respect nature in all of its many forms. This dare went against those teaching.  
  
"I won't do it, Wu Tan. It's not right to steal, not even from the animals." The boy stated firmly.  
  
Wu Tan laughed harshly, his white teeth showing as he jeered, "Chicken boy! Chicken boy!"  
  
The raven-haired lad sighed sadly as a chicken ironically appeared on his head, sat down in his fluffy hair and squawked manically. He growled like an irritated kitten and swatted the bird away. With white feathers still stuck in his hair, he marched up the hill toward the eagle's nest. His flashing gold eyes noticed that the bird was absent and he felt relieved. Slowly, he latched onto the tree trunk and scaled the side like a monkey, carefully placing each foot upon the bark for maximum grip. His years of play had taught him many acrobatic and agile skills, but he never wished to use them to another's disadvantage.  
  
He soon reached the high branches and climbed out onto the shaky bough. The tree was heavy with newly fallen snow, which made the bark slippery. Once he found his balance the boy slowly crawled out toward the nest and reached in to snatch an egg. What he found was a baby bird, no bigger than a wheat-basket with long gray feathers and beady black eyes. Its beak snapped at his hand and it started crying loudly in surprise, for it had been down low in the nest, hiding from the cold in a heap of shed down feathers.  
  
The boy tried to escape before the mother came back but he was not quick enough. Out from the high canopy, a great black bird flew down toward the nest, glaring at the boy with a wild amber eye. The great ebony wings sent a typhoon of snow hurling at him, knocking him off balance. The boy slipped off the wet, snow-drenched branch and fell to the ground in a heap, buried by the snow from the tree.  
  
Wu Tan laughed at the sight but the other children knew better than to laugh at such a time. They all ran over to the base of the tree and dug the boy out. He was so still that the children dashed back to the village and brought the adults to help, all worried that he might be seriously injured. They had been right. The boy's caretaker lifted him off the ground, his long black hair trailing out of the white hair wrap, drenched with blood. He had hit his head on a rock hidden beneath the snow and needed immediate help.  
  
Wu Tan stopped laughing when he saw the snow had changed color and stood by the boy's side saying, "I'm so sorry, I never should have dared you. You're not a chicken. You're the bravest boy I've ever known." Then he went away with his parents weeping all the while.  
  
Fortunately, the boy's injuries were not fatal, but there had been a near-deadly wound to his head and he lost all memory of his past life. When he awoke to the sunlight peering in through the window, he had no clue of where he was, what had happened, but most frighteningly...who he was. His caretaker, Jon Ku Sai, entered the room once he heard the anxious whimpers coming from the boy, and sat down next to his trembling form saying, "It's all right, you're going to be okay. Don't be frightened."  
  
"W-who are y-you?" the boy squeaked, nervous, staring at him wide- eyed like he was a stranger, though he truly had known Jon Ku all his life.  
  
"My name is Jon Ku. I'm your friend and I won't hurt you. You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"I-I don't remember anything...not even my name."  
  
Jon Ku's eyes lit up when he heard those words and immediately went to the village elders, seeking their wisdom on this matter. They told him that the cure for a lost past is to follow the path of another. The one who does not remember must choose what he will follow, whether beast or man, until he finds himself and all the things lost. Jon Ku thanked the elders, though he was slightly confused by their answer, and returned to his home. Yet, when he arrived, the boy had disappeared. Perhaps he has embarked on his journey by his own will, Jon Ku thought. I do hope he finds himself before too long.  
  
The boy indeed had left the village, afraid of the many strange faces, and escaped into the deep forest. The sounds and smells comforted him; for it was the only thing slightly familiar to him. The raven-haired boy, long locks streaming behind him, skipped merrily along a trickling stream until he came upon an interesting sight. Marked down in the moist earth surrounding the stream were the footprints of a great animal. They stretched bigger than his foot, even his face, and led off in a circle toward the woods. Curious, he followed the tracks through the brush, swatting away the large flies buzzing about and ignoring the hard rocks he stepped on.  
  
He soon came upon a clearing, beautifully lit by the sun, with butterflies fluttering about a patch of flowers nearby. The boy ventured out into the clearing and saw that the tracks had stopped just before a boulder jutting out of the ground. He looked up slowly and fell to his knees, for before him was a great beast, the king of the forest, and the ruler of every mountain, valley and grassy plain: a tiger. Its great head loomed over him, bright yellow eyes gleaming in the sunlight. The strong striped body stood motionless upon the stone, like a statue, a sacred creature to be respected and adored. The boy trembled in fear at the sight and whispered, "Great King of the forest, please do not harm me...I'm just a boy who doesn't remember his own name and I'm trying to find it. Please, don't hurt me."  
  
The tiger proudly stepped off the stone and came up to the boy, softly purring to reassure him that no harm would come to him. It nuzzled its great head in the boy's soft hair and beckoned for him to follow the path he was about to show.  
  
Relieved, he trailed the tiger down an ancient path until they reached a great temple, old and ruined, with vines creeping into every crevice and monkeys swinging on the stone sculptures. The tiger entered the gloomy building and led the way into a room surrounded by statues of tigers, all gold plated with ruby and emerald eyes, encircling a ray of light breaking through a hole in the ceiling. The King of the forest stood in the sunlight, summoning the boy to its side. When the boy was standing right at the shoulder of the great beast, the tiger let out a deafening roar, which echoed through the mouths of the statues, as if they were all real and alive. The noise was so great that the boy fell to the ground dazed and nearly unconscious. The tiger sniffed the boy and carefully licked his face. Once the boy had come to, he found himself in the great room with the tiger and the shaft of light pouring from the sky into every jeweled eye of the statues. The boy smiled as a wave of memories washed back into his mind and sighed with relief and happiness.  
  
Around the time of sunset, the boy returned to the village, happy as the sun and rushed into his home, catching Jon Ku off guard in a bone- crunching hug. He hopped around the room merrily and said, "I remember! I remember everything now!"  
  
"Okay then, boy, what is your name?" Jon Ku asked wisely.  
  
"Rei..." he smiled. "My name is Rei."  
  
What is a journey? A journey is a task of following a path from one place to another place in search of something, or someone. The boy found what he was looking for by a journey. He found his name, a precious thing that everyone has, even those who have not entered the world. Rei found his treasure by following the path of another, that of the wisest creature in the entire world. Rei followed...  
  
...Tiger tracks. 


	4. Pink

Pink  
  
A girl skipped along the beaten path, weaving through the forest, on a sunny autumn day. Hundreds of sunset-hued leaves fell from the canopy, waltzing around her like brightly colored dancers. She held her wool sweater closer to her, as a chilly wind breezed past, sending the trees swaying and whispering the song of coming winter. The girl brushed her wispy pink bangs from her face and continued along the trail. Soon she came upon a lake, black as night. Its surface mirrored the canopy above, making the trees appear at an awing height. This was the secret spot where she was to meet her best friend, a boy of the same village, whom she had known for all her life.  
  
Hurriedly, she hopped down a small hill lined with stones and stopped at the foot of a giant cedar. She watched the red leaves fall into piles at her feet, smiled and picked them off of her rosy shoes. Carefully the girl collected them in her arms then threw them into the air, bouncing off the protruding roots and landing a few feet away, closer to the lake. The girl walked over to the muddy shore and watched for water bugs and small fish. Wide-eyed, she saw a solitary fish, bright orange with black splotches, lazily swimming over to her. It stared at her with one big amber eye, its mouth opening and closing slowly. The girl stared back at the old fish, not noticing the figure sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Look out for leeches!" a voice cried. The girl looked up to see a writhing black creature dangling above her head. She screamed and swatted it away, knocking the person holding it into the lake. Whirling around, she saw it was her friend, the one she had been waiting for, sopping wet and muddy with lake water. His long black hair, tied in a white wrap, was covered in lake weed, and his face with mud, but his eyes sparkled and he laughed shrilly. The girl helped him to his feet, apologizing for the messy accident. He returned it saying he was sorry for scaring her with the leech.  
  
Having now come together at last, the twosome explored the shore of the lake, climbing the weaving oaks and willows and cherry trees, listening to the birds singing and the whisper of the wind. They fished in the shallows of the lake, picked berries off the bushes nearby and laughed and played for hours. The boy picked a bouquet of bright flowers for his friend, which she delighted in.  
  
He led her to a special little spot they always visited on fall days, a golden waterfall, shining in the autumn sun, sending every drop of water aglow. They climbed up to a rock face overlooking the vast hills and valleys that made up the countryside. It was a peaceful and beautiful scene. The boy sat down next to her, happily sighing in the warm sunshine. The girl toyed with her bangs coyly, smelling the beautiful flowers he had given her. The boy enlightened the moment as he began to tell her stories. He told tales of the sun, the bright blue sky, and the rushing water, the animals of the forest and people who befriended them. The girl smiled as she listened. She crept over to his side and leaned toward him gently. Staring into his face, she marveled at the words coming from his mouth, the shine in his amber eyes, and the streaks of sunbeams in his dark, feathery hair.  
  
She had always loved the boy; from the minute she had laid eyes upon him. Everything about him enchanted and delighted her, and she enjoyed every minute of his company. He was always friendly toward her, cheery and protective, helpful and kindhearted. One time he helped her when she hurt her foot while running down a rocky hill. He had fetched medicine from the forest to ease the soreness and carried her all the way back to the village to her home. She had never forgotten that day, and she loved him for what he did. However, she never knew if he felt the same way. She wished he would tell her how he felt about her. Then she decided that he would probably do so in his own time, so she simply listened to his stories until it came time to return to the village.  
  
Side-by-side they walked together down the path that led to their home. The girl eyed her friend now and then, sighing internally because he wouldn't hold her hand. As if he had read her mind somehow, the boy suddenly looked over at her, saw the gloom in her eyes, and took her hand. She looked at him surprised but he only smiled and continued walking.  
  
Before they rounded the bend into the village, the boy stopped suddenly and turned to look at the girl. His eyes were filled with brightness and he smiled sweetly at her. He hopped over a bush and into the forest, popping up moments later with something concealed behind him. The girl watched is amazement as he brought out a golden flower, bright as the sun, glittering with dewdrops in the setting sunlight. He gave it to her as the finally touch to her bouquet. As if not surprised enough by the enchanting gift, the girl gasped as the boy smiled gleefully, leaned closer toward her and kissed her softly on her cheek. Then, suddenly his eyes went wide with embarrassment and quick as lightning he bounded away toward the village, fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
The girl stood there confused, wondering what had just happened. After a few moments, it dawned upon her that the boy she loved had just told her how he felt about her. She giggled blissfully, stroked the blessed gold flower and skipped down the path to the village, tickled...  
  
...Pink. 


	5. Go Bury Your Seeds In Another Yard

Go Bury Your Seeds In Another Yard  
  
I'm so unpopular. It makes me sick thinking about how my few friends view me. It doesn't help that I am short and can't reach cookies from the jars in the pantry. I have to climb up on a chair like a monkey to get one. I wish I were cool, like Lee, or even Ray. They're born leaders, probably born to be popular too. Every time they walk down the street the other villagers smile and wave to them. With me, it's just a 'hello', and I don't even get that very often. Most of the time I sit up in a tall tree far away from town, thinking to myself and eating the chestnuts growing on the branches. I think about what my life could be like. I dream of being admired, instead of being ignored, of groups of kids trailing me, of girls giggling at the sight of me. But that is all it is...a dream.  
  
During a typical day in my life, I do chores, chores and more chores around the house. Sometimes a go to Gary's farm down the road, and do chores there too. Most of the time, while I work, I trip on my shoes, because they sag and my feet are too small. I fall and spill things on the ground and get yelled at by my mother, who tries to keep the house impossibly clean. My room is a mess, and I trip on things strewn about the floor. Instead of cleaning the mess like my mom wants me to do, I climb out my window and onto the roof and sit there until dinner rolls around, and I have to trip through my room again to get to the table in time.  
  
I don't even go to school. The teachers all said I was too dumb, maybe even more than Gary, although I'm not sure if anyone can be dumber than him. Apparently everyone thinks so because Gary goes to school, once or twice a month if he isn't working on the farm or eating his fridge. Most of the time I just sit at home, doing nothing except chores.  
  
Usually at that point, when all seems hopeless, I go to my secret spot in which I drown in misery. With a handful of nuts I munch and think, think and munch and repeat the process until someone or something comes along and breaks my train of thought. Sometimes I make up songs that I hum to myself, songs about all the little animals that live in my tree and adventures I could have, if they were my friends.  
  
One of them does hang around me a lot. His is a bushy-tailed, gray squirrel, with large, black eyes and a quivering nose. He squeaks at the nuts in my hand and squeaks happily when I throw him a couple. Then he scampers off into the higher branches giving a few to his friends. I sigh and wish I were like that little squirrel, playing happily with friends, instead of moping endlessly in the height of the chestnut tree.  
  
Suddenly, I hear footsteps down below me. I turn to see my small group of friends coming toward the trunk, looking up at me.  
  
"Kevin!" Lee calls out. "What are you doing up there in that tree?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know there is something happening at your house?" Mariah adds, her long pink hair fluttering in the breeze.  
  
"You eating nuts," Gary scratches his head dimly. "How come? You're not a squirrel. Give 'em to me, I'm hungry."  
  
Mariah snaps a word at him then looks up and says, "Are you coming?"  
  
I grumbled a little, thinking that there are more chores waiting for me in the town, and reluctantly jump down from my tree. I can hear my squirrel chattering above, as if asking where I am going. I stand next to Lee, a whole head shorter than him, and mutter, "What's going on?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Mariah teases, hopping toward town eagerly.  
  
I walk beside them, wondering what they're setting me up for. Lee's face is passive, Gary plods along like a dim-witted cow, and Ray is nowhere to be found.  
  
We soon come to the middle of town to find nothing at all. No one is around and the streets are very quiet. I walk ahead towards my house, which isn't very big, and stop short at the front door. I turn, eye my friends suspiciously and say, "Would someone please tell me what's going on? Where's Ray? Is he planning something sneaky?"  
  
"Just open the door, Kevin," Lee sighs annoyed.  
  
It figures he would toss my questions aside. Feeling quite irritated I throw open the doors to find the living room stuffed to busting with balloons, streamers, piles of brightly wrapped presents and a huge cake sitting on a table. My parents are standing in the kitchen doorway, many friends from the village are crammed in the hallways and on the floor, and Ray is in the middle of it all, smiling broadly with a small box in his hands.  
  
He comes toward me and says, "Kevin, we know you've been feeling down lately, so we decided to throw a party for you. Here," he hands me the box and grins. "This is from all of us."  
  
Still trying to get over the shock, I tear open the tiny package and gasp in surprise, as I hold up a beautiful, shiny, spanking new, purple beyblade. The note inside reads:  
  
Kevin,  
  
You are the best pal anyone could ask for. Here's a special gift for you so you can fulfill your dreams.  
  
From your best friends,  
  
Ray, Lee, Mariah and Gary.  
  
I wipe the tears of joy from my eyes as I see their smiling faces. I run to them and hug them all, not caring how hard Gary squeezes me. "Thanks you guys, this means a lot too me. I know it took a lot to set this up but I am so happy you did. And I'm sorry I was so down. I'll never do that again."  
  
"That's great, Kevin, you sure are super yourself," Mariah grins at me and I blush.  
  
Then Gary breaks the moment and says, "Enough mush, let eat!"  
  
So all of us kids dug into the three-layered double fudge cake and ice cream and sit down together laughing all the time. We played games and I fought my first beybattle. It was great. Later on, after sunset, when almost everyone had gone home, Gary clasped us hard in a bear hug and I said, "Guys, thanks for everything. "  
  
"It was nothing at all," Ray smiles. "You're our pal and we'll always be there for you."  
  
"Through thick and thin," Mariah purrs.  
  
"Good times and bad," Lee nods.  
  
"Through pudding and lemonade," Gary adds with a hearty laugh, which we all join in on.  
  
After that, they all set off for their homes, waving goodbye and bidding me to play tomorrow. I say 'I will' and scamper up to my room, happy as the sunshine. Tripping over my toys and dirty clothes, I scramble out onto the roof, holding my new beyblade in my hand and sigh happily while staring at the stars. On the roof, on this beautiful night, I let go of all of my problems and sadness. Nothing bothers me now that I know I am cared about and loved. I have real, true friends, who would never betray me, and I am glad of that. So, I think I'll...  
  
...Go bury my seeds in another yard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- (AN: "Go bury your seeds in another yard" is another way of saying, "Leave your troubles behind.") ^^ 


	6. Ancient History

A/N:  
  
Sorry about the delay. Haven't been very inspired to write. Anyway, here's a short fic about Robert Jurgen. Hope you like it. More to come when...um...soon I guess...MY BRAIN!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Ancient History  
  
In the mountainous regions of Germany, a castle stood silhouetted against a blackened sky, brewing energy and chaos within its growing stormy atmosphere. Limestone walls dripped with the pouring rain, evergreens and ivy surrounding the gardens and fountains became drenched in silvery liquid. The storm pelted against the clear windows of the upper chambers, the looming tempest arising, only to be covered by the hanging burgundy drapes. A white-gloved butler, straightened the curtains wistfully, turned to the interior and said, "Will that be all, sir?"  
  
"For the moment, Gustav," replied a soft yet austere voice from the wing chair on the far side of the room.  
  
The butler bowed gently and exited the chamber, closing the door silently behind him. The voice belonged to Robert Jurgen, a young and intelligent aristocrat of seventeen years. His hazel eyes, lit by the flickering firelight that warmed the hearth before which he sat, stared into the empty space of which boredom created. The tranquil and homely setting diluted the growing atmospheric turmoil just beyond the walls. Robert sighed, a bit disappointed at the sudden breakout in bad weather. His plans for an afternoon in London would just have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, he decided to entertain himself with a stroll through the castle.  
  
Robert exited his bedchamber and walked down the carpeted hallway to the library. Cherry-oak shelves towering from ceiling to floor were lined with books preserved from centuries past. Candles lit every inch of the room, creating a mystical golden atmosphere. He walked across the shimmering wood flooring, oriental rugs strewn here and there, and climbed the spiral staircase on the far side of the room.  
  
Coming upon his most favored section, his fingers hovered over the leather bindings of the history and legends of his own family, entitled with fantastic tales of knights, dragons, epic battles, family lines and inheritances. His eyes glanced to the tattered edging of a volume, the title emblazoned in gold, in which read: 'The Gryphon.'  
  
Enwrapped in the augur the title emitted, he made himself comfortable upon a plush couch situated beside the stained glass window on the far wall. Arrayed in splendid color was the form of a mystical beast, amber eye gleaming in the lightning flashing forth from the outside world. Robert did not see it, for his mind delve deep into a world long forgotten, where reality and fantasy collide, and made no effort to escape.  
  
"Long ago, in the age of knights and valor, there lived a young Lord that ruled the land of the Germans. The people loved him and respected him and held him in high esteem. However, the land was anything but peaceful. The threat of the northern Celts was slowly rising and growing, causing terrible distress among the peasants. They came with fire arrows and horses, thundering across the valley plains and crashing through the mountains, bringing uproars and rebellions.  
  
The counselors had advised the young Lord to take action many times during the past half-year, however he feared his army might be weak and outnumbered. He took great pride in his country and wished not for its demise, but his youth and inexperience proved to dissuade his decision.  
  
The time came, to move. On the eve of the full moon, the young Lord received a challenge from the leader of the Celts, to battle upon the Valley of Druids. Summoning courage into his heart, he rallied his armies to meet the Celtic threat looming on the horizon. Armed with swords, spears, chariots and waving banners, the army marched out into the field, strong-willed and tight-lipped, ready to meet the challenge. Standing valiant on the other side, the Celts raised their spears and at the sound of a horn, charged.  
  
The battle was terrible and bloody, dragging out long into the night. The Germans were overwhelmed by the might of the Celts and many perished by the sword. The young Lord injured and strewn upon the field, looked to the heavens and prayed for salvation. "I am at the last of my power. My army has fallen, young men slain by the hands of my enemies. I pray for a miracle! If there be any hope, let it come."  
  
Suddenly the sky turned to onyx, and the earth shook with the violence of the shifting peaks. The moon shone bright in the night sky and blinded the eyes of all but the young Lord, who lay prostrate before the vision. Looking upward to view the sight, he gasped as the luminous sphere split in two, birthing an infant creature. The animal had an eagle's face, and the wings of a flying beast. Its forelimbs were the claws of the sky hunter and its hind like that of a lion. Slowly, its plump form crept across the night sky and sat down before the glowing ban of stars. Extending a pink tongue, it lapped the milk of the heavens until it was filled. Aglow with the power of the luminaries, it grew into a powerful beast, mouth agape and roaring louder than the thunders of the highlands. Its amber eyes looked down to the insignificant form of the young Lord, presenting itself as the gift of his prayers.  
  
"Fear not, young one. I am the Gryphon, born from the stars and guardian of the righteous. I am the being of courage and vigilance. Do not be afraid, for I have come at the sound of your voice. I shall prove to be with your people until the end of time. Fear not, young ruler, for victory is yours."  
  
The young Lord raised his sword in applause to the great creature, a shimmering stone reflecting the fire in its eyes. In answer, the beast turned from its place among the stars and flew down and swift as a tempest toward the Lord. Filled with confidence and valiant faith the young Lord felt no fear as the great animal approached.  
  
In an instant, the brute had vanished, leaving the young Lord aghast. Looking around he found himself renewed and back on the battlefield, sided amongst those still standing. In his hand was the great sword, only how changed! The amber jewel shone like the sun and the symbol of the great beast appeared upon the flags and crests and chariots of all in the German army. However, it was the sword that possessed the spirit of the miracle, and the young Lord's might was renewed.  
  
The tides had turned as the Germans fought back against the Celtic hordes. Armed with the mystical powers of the strange animal birthed from the heavens, they obliterated their enemies and sent them fleeing from whence they came. All rejoiced in the great victory and praised the might of their Lord.  
  
The young man shook his head calmly and said to them, "Nay, my men, it was the gift sent from the heavens that saved us. This great beast birthed of the stars with the might of a thousand lions and the swiftness of a thousand flying eagles. The powerful brute of which the stars have named: the Gryphon. My people, let us forever cherish and honor this magnificent creature which has saved our people and has sworn to protect all those who reside in this land."  
  
Thus the Germans prospered and remained undefeated in their battles with whoever came against them, with all gratitude to the great creature that saved them: the Gryphon."  
  
Robert closed the book and reflected upon the words he had read. Many who had read this story had thought it but a myth, a legend spawned from mere fantasy. How wrong they were. He retrieved a slivery blue beyblade from his trouser pocket, eyeing the golden emblem glistening upon its face. It was the very essence of that beast of which he read in a book deemed mythical. How many had been blinded by such feeble realities. They had dismissed a living spirit and its story as falsehood and fancy. Such fools they are...  
  
Returning the book to its place, he gazed in awe at the splendid representation of the legendary beast that lay within his very grasp. It rose up before him upon wings of ivory, eyes aglow with firelight and thunder, its power echoing in the roar of the storm. How they mock thee, great Gryphon. I pity such foolhardy souls that dare put away the truth behind the legend.  
  
Smiling he turned and exited the library, leaving the realm of, not myth and legend, but of...  
  
...Ancient history. 


End file.
